Una Navidad Tipica
by Judith Rose Dark
Summary: 20 memes en donde relato como me imagino que seria una tipica navidad del Sonic Team


**1\. Navidad.**

En Mobius la navidad era una tradición semejante a la que había en la tierra, la única diferencia es que su navidad era el 24 de diciembre en vez del 25, y que ellos todos los días podían ver a un hombre regordete vestido de rojo con bigote.

 **2\. Vi** **sitas**

La navidad no solo estaba acompañado de regalos y dulces para nuestro héroe azul, sino que también de la visita de sus dos queridos hermanos y su amada madre que venían cada año a pasar esas festividades con él, y claro, no faltaba la visita "casual" de cierta eriza de púas rosas.

 **3\. Ni** **eve**

Era molesto el tener que limpiar la Master Esmeralds de esos copos de nieve que caían a cada segundo, siempre cuando terminaba de limpiar el altar no pasaban ni tres minutos cuando la nieve adornaba de nuevo el lugar, no odiaba la nieve, el amaba la nieve ya que significaba que cierta murciélago no le gusta volar con ella al rededor.

 **4\. Caramelo**

Navidad era la única oportunidad del año para degustar de los dulces de chocolate con caramelo que Vanilla y Cream preparaban para las fiestas, sin embargo siempre estaba cierto erizo azabache que se mantenía alejado a la hora de repartir los caramelos.

 **5\. Ro** **pa**

Unas de las ventajas de tener un pelaje tan grueso y limpio era que no necesitabas usar esos abrigos esponjosos y molesto que evitaban tu movilidad para protegerte del frio, o eso era lo que siempre le decía Sonic a Tails cuando este solo usaba una simple bufanda y él se parecía al mismísimo doctor Eggman.

 **6\. Ca** **mpanas**

El melodioso sonido de las campanas indicaba el poder darle un beso a esa persona especial si estaba a tu lado, era por eso que Amy siempre cargaba una con ella para cuando estuviera con su Soniku, sin embargo para Yue era algo molesto ya que le recordaba que Hekuta no estaba con ella.

 **7\. Pa** **z**

Eran en estas épocas invernales en donde hasta el doctor Eggman decidía dejar a un lado sus intentos de dominar el mundo y esclavizar a todos, y se dedicaba a disfrazarse de Santa para los niños que no tenían padres, pero eso no significaba que en año nuevo el viejo doctor volvería a ser como siempre.

 **8\. Fi** **sgón**

María y Cream siempre trataban de echarle un vistazo a sus regalos de navidad, Cream era alguien fácil de tratar ya que no quería arruinar la sorpresa, sin embargo María era obstinada logrando ver cada uno de sus regalos para navidad, menos los de parte de su amado erizo azabache, este siempre los escondía en el mismo lugar todos los años, debajo de la cama de la rubia.

 **9\. Tr** **ineo**

La nieve cubriendo las calles era el indicador para los pequeños zoomorfos de poder pasear en trineo por todo el lugar, y siempre cierto erizo azul y equina rojo serían los renos perfectos.

 **10\. Familia**

Esa época en especial del año era la que más odiaba con toda el alma, siempre a su mente traía todos esos momentos felices y tristes que paso en el ARK, hasta que cierta rubia le mostro que no estaba solo, sino que tenía una gran familia que lo quería mucho.

 **11\. De** **coraciones**

Su martillo no solo servía alejar a gente no deseada, sino también para poder clavar al suelo esos adornos de madera molestos, Tails dijo que fue una gran idea de emplear su martillo de esa forma, Sonic solo se alejaba del lugar al ver que Amy lo alzaba al aire.

 **12\. Pino**

El encontrar un pino perfecto no era una tarea fácil de realizar, la pistache había estado recorriendo aquel bosque en compañía de ese equina durante casi tres días enteros hasta que encontraron el pino perfecto para la casa, el ver como cayo aquel árbol al suelo después de un golpe eficaz con su hacha le hiso sacar una sonrisa al saber que pronto estaría en su casa en compañía de un buen libro.

 **13\. Al** **egria**

El ir de compras siempre era tarea imposible al tener que cargar con todos los regalos que comprasteis para tus seres queridos, pero para Rouge era una actividad divertida al ver a Knuckles y a Shadow cargando todas sus compras por toda la tienda.

 **14\. Hielo**

Él era la forma de vida perfecta, había vencido a legiones alienígenas que habían venido a conquistar el mundo o mejor dicho comer, pero no podía mantenerse en equilibrio en aquellas láminas de agua congelada, pero siempre cuando estaba a punto de caer y hacer el ridículo María se encontraba con el ayudándolo asiéndolo parecer ante los ojos de todos un profesional en el hielo.

 **15\. Com** **ida**

Para sorpresa de todos Amy y María con la pequeña ayuda de Yue habían preparado la comida favorita de todos para noche buena antes de intercambiar los regalos, fue una sorpresa para todos ya que la mayoría de los ingredientes no estaban disponibles en esa época a causa del frio.

 **16\. Ángeles**

Shadow siempre dudo de la existencia de los ángeles o que cualquier divinidad después de lo que sufrió en el pasado, pero al ver a la rubia dormida en el sofá con el fuego de la chimenea iluminándola se dio cuenta que no podía haber estado más equivocado.

 **17\. Villancicos**

Sonic con su guitarra acústica a mano, Tails con un par de maracas, Knuckles con un par de tambores al igual que Manic, Cream con un xilófono, Yue con una flauta dulce, María y Shadow con un violín cada uno, Sonia en el piano, Loé con una campana y Amy cantando en compañía de Rouge era una señal de que la música llenaría la casa durante horas.

 **18\. Mu** **érdago**

Shadow solo observaba a Sonic y a Knuckles practicando animadamente desde hace unos diez minutos aproximadamente, la espera lo estaba desesperando así que decidió adelantar todo diciendo que voltearan para arriba, dos gritos de horror llenaron sus oídos causando una amplia sonrisa en el al ver el rostro de ambos zoomorfos al ver el pequeño muérdago encima de ellos.

 **19\. Es** **trella**

El ver en el piso los fragmentos brillantes de la estrella que se iba a poner en el árbol trajo cierta tristeza en el corazón de la pequeña conejita, la cual rápidamente cambio en alegría al ver al erizo azabache colocando su esmeralda verde en la punta del pino como remplazo de la estrella.

 **20\. De** **seos**

Cream siempre se queda despierta viendo las estrellas a través de la ventana esperando que una estrella fugaz pasara para pedir que todos los días fueran navidad para estar siempre en compañía de sus amigos.

* * *

 **Eso fue todo por hoy mis guapuras, aquí está mi intento de especial de navidad, la idea original que tenía para esta época me dijeron que era mala -3-**

 **Faby: ¡Relatar como muere alguien no es un especial de navidad!**

 **Judith: Era 25 de diciembre, había nieve, regalos, era un especial de navidad… ¿Tan siquiera sabes de donde nació la navidad?**

 **Faby:...**

 **Judith: Lo imaginaba...**

 **¡Felices Fiestas mis guapuras!**


End file.
